


IF

by 470350356



Category: Shadow Tactics: Blade of the Shogun (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/470350356/pseuds/470350356
Summary: 我是个俗人，我喜欢Happyending。如果无限活下来的if线。
Kudos: 1





	IF

尾城无限对于龙之介的印象基本都是一个温和有礼的乖巧青年，更多时候像是继承了将军沉稳的气度，却没有继承将军霸道的魄力。

但是当龙之介抓住真申刺向他的刀子并反手一个擒拿把刀架在对方颈间面相对方的父亲的时候，无限才知道，自己对这位世子的认知太过肤浅了。

“虽然知道您与父亲不和，但是我真的没想到，您居然真的会做出如此不忠不义之事，叔父。”龙之介挟制着真申，脸上的震惊与悲痛并不妨碍他动作的坚定有力，“而且还让真申兄弟来动手，是怕事有万一，可以把他也给抛弃抵罪么？”

这话一说出来，气氛就有点微妙了，不仅一直在嚎叫父亲救我的真申突然声音犹豫了起来，就连站在昇身后的那些武士的眼神都有些难以置信的动摇了。

毕竟虎毒不食子，昇这种行为实在是太过猥琐狡诈。

看来这些人还是有荣辱之心的，无限模模糊糊的想。

“看来我小看你了，侄子，说吧，要怎样才肯放了我儿？”昇的脸阴晴不定了好一会，才以一种格外难听的语气说话了。

“若您还有武士的廉耻，那就请您回去江户向父亲坦白您的罪过，然后听凭他的处置。”这种提案注定不会被接受，所以龙之介也仍旧是一脸警惕的抓着真申。

“笑话，兄长早已忘了武士乃是战争之人，若天下和平，要武士何用？”昇仿佛是得到了意料之中的回答，冷哼一声，挥袖转身，“天黑之前，若是还不放了我儿，那就刀兵相向吧。别忘了，无限，你的同伴还在我手上，敢动真申，就等着他们陪葬吧。”

昇离开了，但是他的手下依旧包围了大殿，龙之介带着真申和无限退回了殿内，而他的护卫们紧张的开始挪动一切可以作为防御的障碍物，布置起来。

“龙之介大人……”大概是目睹过青年战斗时凛然的姿态，无限再与他说话时，不自觉地开始用起了敬语。

“无限老师，现在能好好解释一下了么？”青年的话语依旧谦逊礼貌，但是在无限眼中，却已然有了威仪。

于是无限一五一十将一切都倒了个干净，他们去抓捕影大人，却落入他的陷阱，因为昇就是影大人。将军的亲弟弟，在阴谋反对他的统治。

龙之介待他还是宽厚的，哪怕他将他陷于险境，无限愧疚的想，不仅没有怪罪，还夸奖他对同伴有义。

所以无限向龙之介提出要切腹谢罪，却被青年严词拒绝了。

“如今我们仍旧身处险境，父上对于昇叔父的阴谋仍旧一无所知，您怎能为了一人之荣辱，而置忠义于不顾。”

“龙之介大人，我苟活至此，唯一的理由也就是您安然无恙，但是这并不能抵消我犯下的错误，我必须受到惩罚，来洗刷我对您背叛的耻辱。”

无限双膝跪地，直视着龙之介，眼中的固执让青年很是头疼。他思忖片刻，拍了拍膝盖。

“那这样如何，尾城无限切腹谢罪。但是你会活下去，作为一个影子，用你的余生，来为幕府尽忠，你将无法得到应有的荣誉，无法被后世所铭记，以此作为惩罚，你可愿意？”

“龙之介大人……”无限有些哽咽，就在青年担心顽固的老师会为了荣誉跟他死磕到底的时候，男人重重的叩首，接受了他的死亡与新生。

后面的事情就顺理成章了，无限当初选择将龙之介安置在琢磨被囚禁过的鹤山，除了灯下黑心理之外，还有一个原因就是这里有很多奇奇怪怪的机关，也不知道曾经住在这里的僧人们是因为太无聊还是为了躲避什么东西弄出来的。

总之，因为有鹤山的主场优势，无限很快就等到了逃脱出来的同伴们，大家又是老套路杀到山下昇的大营，才发现这人已经跑路了。

真申得知亲爹丢下他跑路的消息时候是崩溃的。

原本逃出生天是一桩喜事，但是众人唯恐昇狗急跳墙之下会对兄长，也就是龙之介的父亲，现任将军下毒手，来不及修整又急匆匆的赶去江户。

事实证明这种担心并非多余，反正等他们千辛万苦翻越防护严密的江户外城，将军的居所正被昇的人手把持着，虽然对于习惯了在阴影中行走的5位来说，长驱直入并非难事。

昇毒倒了将军，以此为要挟，换回了对他颇有埋怨的儿子真申，两人一同撤回了昇的封地。

将军在解毒转醒之后对于弟弟所犯下的事情十分光火，同时又为儿子的智勇双全骄傲且庆幸。总之，在没什么重要当事人死亡的情况下，父子俩好好商量了一下接下来的战略。无限的五人团队正式纳入幕府秘密武装编制，由龙之介直接领导，第一桩任务就是解决窝在骏府城的昇和真申。

虽然将军很想光明正大讨伐亲弟，但是鉴于昇位高权重独守一方，公开撕破脸说不定会导致本来还算稳定的局面又会变成旷日持久的分裂战争，将军也只能忍下一口恶气，把事情放到台面下解决。

对于未满员的五人组来说，30万大军尚且不在话下，现在五人组全部到齐，昇的骏府城，也不会困难到哪里去。

只是无限等人没想到，当他们在夕阳下再次见到昇的时候对方早已经切腹了，地上的鲜血都已经凝固，仿佛生怕被别人抢了自己的人头。

至于真申，他们搜索了城内每一个角落都没有找到人，只是在昇的绝笔信中提到，他已经把真申送走，请兄长放他这唯一的血脉隐姓埋名的活下去。

后世记载，昇在观看士兵射击练习时被一名有名有姓的足轻以离奇的技巧射杀，死时仍不忘夸赞那名足轻的射术十分厉害。而其子真申因失去父亲过于悲痛，也毅然切腹自杀了。

自此，将军弟弟的这只血脉分支终结，未能像将军和其子龙之介那般，开创幕府的盛世，并维持三百多年。

End


End file.
